


Five-Night Staring Competition

by KaiScout



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hurray im a literal pile of trash for submitting this, Nick flips off a robot, Other, Thats why theres a teen and up audience thing, welp heres the swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiScout/pseuds/KaiScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is a 17 year old boy who is pestered by his mother to get a job. His mother finds him a job which suits him perfectly, though. As he reads it, he comes to understand that it is a night-shift job from Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria, a not well known place. Although the payment is bad, he accepts it anyway and begins his first night. He then has to go through a near heart attack, creepy noises and an uncomfortably long staring competition with the robots of the restaurant. He hopes that it's just malfunctions in the AI of the robots, but they're out to get him for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, guys. Not posted here for a bit, huh.  
> Well recently I've been sucked into the FNaF fandom (and I do particularly have a liking for Foxy, like most people) and I couldn't help myself but start a fiction about it. 
> 
> This fiction will be uploaded in chapters, and there will be 7 in all, for the 7 nights. The custom night you see in the game WILL be included and changed around to my liking in the story, as well as the rest of this. 
> 
> If you've not seen Let's Plays of the game, or you've never heard of it, I suggest you go and check it out before you read this, because you may not understand the plot of it.
> 
> If you have, well hi and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> -KaiScout  
> http://kaiscout.tumblr.com/

You are a 17 year old teenager, looking for a simple job. Your mom has been nagging you for quite a while now, always saying “Look Nick, you’re getting older now and it’s about time you grew up and get out there. Besides, it’s bad if you stay in all day and do nothing! So make yourself useful, boy, before I do something about it for you.”  
That seemed like a minor threat to you, but you ignored it and looked for jobs anyway. It’s tiring as well, because it’s not that easy being so young and hoping to get employed with the snap of your fingers. You sigh. This is not going well.

You look through countless papers, trying to find a job that suits your desires. You wouldn’t actually mind having a night shift, because you heard it’s a lot quieter and not many people are around to pester you. You think you’d do well at that.

Groaning quietly, you give up for a bit and decide to take a break. You plod downstairs into your kitchen for a quick snack and whizz around as your mom taps your shoulder.  
“Honey, you forgot to look through this paper. And you missed a very good job as well!” she exclaims. As she hands you the paper, you roll your eyes and scan the job advertisement. 

“We are looking for young adults between the age of 16 and 22 to come and guard our family-friendly restaurant, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria at night! Because of limited job spaces, only one person may be allowed to do this per night a week. They will work 5 nights and at the end of the week they will receive a payment of $120! You may also earn extra if you come on the weekend nights as well! This is an ideal chance for teenagers to experience how night shifts work and what happens.  
Call: 015150374183 for your chance to get the job!  
We hope to hear from you soon!”

This is perfect, you think. A real chance to show your parents what you’re made of! A chance to strut your stuff! This is it! You grab your mobile and dial the number. An automated message can be heard from the other side almost instantly, asking for you to state your name.  
“Nick.”, you say simply. It repeats your name and explains that you’re the first caller they’ve had in a while to come looking for a job. It states the address you need to go to as you quickly and swiftly write it down in success. As the line on the other side falters and drops, you pump your fist in the air in triumph. Finally! Now your mom can stop nagging you.  
She smiles happily and tells you that you’re going to do well. 

You hope so. Because this is something you are definitely looking forward to. 

 

When you arrive at the given address, you hop out of your mom’s car. The building that looms ahead of you looks slightly damaged and out of place, but it seems intact and stable enough to walk into. As you stride in, children zip past you as parents watch from the tables. There are kids everywhere. Some are eating pizza, some are watching a robotic band play, and the majority of the rest are just running about and having fun.  
You smile to yourself, wishing you were this young again. Come to think of it, you’ve never seen this place before. It’s not too big on the inside either. A parent eyes you suspiciously before asking what you’re doing here.

“Err, I’ve come here to guard the place at night as a job.” you reply weakly. He glares at you and mulls over your response for a bit, then finally allows his gaze to wander somewhere else. You let out a sigh you didn’t know you were holding in. This place is kinda creepy, you think. But you shrug the feeling off and look around for staff members.  
A tall and slender man with piercing eyes can be seen standing next to a door that says “Employees Only.” You decide he’s safe enough to approach as you quickly jog over to him.  
“Oi, kid. Whadd’ya want?” he snarls. You hand him a piece of paper with the restaurant address on it. 

“I was told to come here so I could watch the place at night as a job.” You squeak. He inspects the paper and huffs disapprovingly.  
“Y’know,” he says, with a low voice. “this place ‘ere be known for kidnappin’ those poor children there and doin’ bad things to them at night. Ya totally sure you wanna be doin’ this, kid?” 

You gulp and look around for anyone who could possibly have the mind to do that. Nothing looks out of the ordinary, maybe he’s just trying to scare you off so you won’t bother him anymore, you think. You look back to the man and nod awkwardly.  
He grunts and opens the employee door for you. 

“Alright then, kid. Suit yourself.” he shrugs. As you walk in, a foul smell wafts into your nose. The place stinks of spoiled pizza and fries, and there’s no doubt the walls have mould on them. Posters are taped against the wall as well, to try and cover up the disgusting mess. No one’s probably been in here for years, you think.  
The lights flicker every now and then, as you walk down the hallway. The checked floor mesmerizes you for a little, before you bump into a sign that says “Security Office”. This is probably the place you’ll have to sit in for the night. You think back to what the automated message told you.

“You’ll be on guard duty from 12AM till 6AM, and you also need to write down any reports of strange sightings or hearings and leave them on the desk when you can go.”  
You sigh and walk into the office, prepared to see someone waiting. Oddly enough, no one’s around. The office is small and cramped, packed with posters of the robotic band and other bits of merchandise. Very strange indeed. Two chairs sit opposite from each other. One is for the desk and the other has a high-tech camera panel which seems to be moveable. 

You stare at the static screen and listen to its buzz drone on. All the while, you keep an eye on the time. An audible “tick, tock, tick, tock” can be heard over the static from the camera. Eventually, you think it’s best to ignore the annoying noise and sit down in front of the camera. As the clocks strike 12, the screen comes to life, and you are able to switch between the rooms with your finger.

11 rooms in total can be seen as you press each one. However.. the camera placed in the kitchen does not work. You wonder if the staff know about this, but you decide they’ll get to work on it after you write down the problem. You can hear a low buzzing noise inside the kitchen though, which is most likely the freezer.  
You look to your left and right. Two buttons on each side display a clear word. “Door” and “Light”. You press each one and find that doing so will make the lights turn on and off and the door to open and close, at your command of course. 

Suddenly, the phone behind you rings. Before you can reach it, a message plays.  
“Hey, kid! First night here, huh? That’s good stuff; I’m glad you could make it! Now listen, I’m sure the first message you heard on the phone when applying for this job told you how long you’d be staying. And I’m also sure that the advert told you how much you’d be earning each week, am I right? Of course I am. I run the place! Now sadly, I cannot be here this week, because of business problems and such, which is why I’ve asked you to come here in my place. Normally, I would be here with you so we can watch together, but in this case, not this week. I’ll probably be back next Monday, if it eases your mind. Okay so listen up. It is your duty to look after my prized restaurant and make sure that no one gets in.”

“If someone does happen to get in, you can press the alarm button which is somewhere on this desk. I don’t know where it is because I’ve never had to use it. I also never built this room, so y’know. But it’s there to reassure you if you need it!”  
“If you press the alarm button, all the doors in the building will be shut and locked down so the person cannot escape. You can also use this phone to call the police if need be. Remember, you can use the pens and paper in this office to write down anything you find suspicious, and leave it on the desk when you go, so then my staff members can come and check it out! Good luck my friend, I know you’ll do well!”

The message deletes itself and you plop yourself back into the camera chair. This is surely going to be a long night, you think to yourself, as you flick through each room. When you flick to the stage, the 3 robots you originally saw performing are now statues. They remain silent and motionless as you watch. A cold breeze sneaks into your shirt and sends shivers up your spine. This feels slightly concerning, but there’s nothing to worry about!

You flick through the rooms again, although this time more slowly. You come to a halt when you find a room you didn’t notice before on your way into the building. They named it “Pirates Cove”. A sign is propped up in front of the curtains that clearly says “Sorry, out of order!”. Aww, that’s too bad for the kids.  
You smirk and shake your head childishly. You glance around the office again. It’s kinda home-like in here. You could seriously get used to it, besides the creepy posters and figurines staring at you. You drift off into a small day dream about all the things you could do in here. 

That day dreaming stops almost instantly though when you hear a faint clatter coming from the camera screen. You whizz around in your chair and pick up the screen, carefully searching for any intruders. As you flick to the kitchen, the noise is much louder and more audible. You shake your head again and sigh in relief. It’s probably just a rat trying to climb on the worktops for food. You laugh quietly to yourself and flick through the rooms. You decide to check out those robots again a little more closely. Carefully, you study each suited monstrosity and internally note down all their features.

The first one has a dark tint to it, and you think back to when you first walked in. You clearly remember that it was purple, and it had long ears. So you decide that it’s a purple rabbit. The next robot has circle ears, and it’s a little lighter than the rabbit. The colour brown clicks into your mind and you recognise the snout of the animal suit.  
“Brown bear!” you squeal. That must be Freddy Fazbear, you think. You move your eyes to the last robot on the stage. It’s obviously in some sort of bird-like suit. And its colour is a lot lighter than the other two suits as well. A bib is tied around its neck that says “Let’s Eat!”. You conclude that it’s a yellow chicken suit, understandably. 

You hum to yourself happily, as you switch through the rooms again. The clattering from the kitchen has finally stopped, which you are thankful for. You then look at the clock on the wall.  
1:23AM huh. Dang, time passes quickly when you’re checking up on freakishly big robots dressed in animal clothing. You remind yourself that you should do it more often, even if the payment is poor. You giggle quietly, like a child would when they’re attempting to contain their happiness and excitement.  
You get cut short though, when you hear more commotion in the kitchen. You roll your eyes and flick to the room. Forget cameras; you could totally control a whole room with sound panels. The noise sounds exactly the same as before, although a little closer. 

“Has that rat come back for more, or did it bring a friend along this time?” you ask yourself, confused with the sounds you can hear. It’s a little distressing that the camera doesn’t work in that room, but you guess you’re gonna have to deal with it if you want that payment. You tell yourself to note down later that there might be rats living in the vents of the kitchen. It probably adds to the bad smell in the corridor.  
Frowning, you check all the rooms again, one last time before you take a break. You were lucky you could bring food, and you’re very grateful that your mom gave you the snacks as well. They’ll definitely keep you going for the night. 

You grin as you come back to the stage room. You also feel very smug at this point in time, and you count the robots like you were mocking an uneducated child.  
“One.. Two.. THREE!” you shout out. You fall off your chair in a laughing fit and struggle to stand up. But as you look at the screen properly, you have come to understand that there are not 3 robots. There are two. A terrible feeling settles in the pit of your stomach. This is not good. Did the staff members forget to turn one off? You gulp and look for the missing robot, which happens to be that creepy chicken thing. 

As you swipe through the rooms, your heart beats terribly fast. Why are you worried about it? It’s just a robot. No harm in that, is there? Come to think of it, you could have sworn you saw teeth in its beak when you looked at it. You just decided to ignore it because it messed you up a little in the head.  
You decide now is not the time to ponder on what it looks like, and instead you carry on frantically looking in the rooms. The noises have stopped from the kitchen again, which is good. You pray silently that it was just the rat, and not the robot. You feel hopeless when you go back to the stage room, because you have not found the robot.  
But, to your surprise, it’s back in its original spot again. 

You definitely think someone’s done something to that robot just to mess with you. Maybe it was the tall guy you were talking to just before you went into the corridor. Is he really trying that hard to scare you out of the job? Is he watching secretly from a hidden camera in the room?  
You force yourself to ignore those thoughts and take a break instead. You quietly remove yourself from the camera chair and lounge around in the more comfy office chair. You also find out that it spins around a lot quicker than the other one. So you spend a good half an hour spinning around, eating cheesy bites and a sandwich. You could REALLY get used to this. It’s not even boring. It’s a decent job, you think.

After your half an hour of messing around, you think it’s best to be mature again and sit back down in the less comfy camera chair. You start to repeat the process of flicking through rooms again, and remind yourself that this is the only thing that’s boring about guarding a restaurant.  
As you go through the rooms, you stop at a hallway which looks slightly familiar to you. Ah yes, this is the corridor that leads to the office you’re in. You slap yourself on the head gently for not noticing the checked floors earlier, as well as the creepy posters taped to the wall. You snort and slap yourself again. What an idiot you are.  
You occupy yourself with more staring into rooms before you hear a loud noise and jump out of your seat. You close both doors in a panic and find out what’s happening. There’s no sound emitting from the camera panel, so you search around the room for something that might play sound. The noise is in fact a childhood song you know. You cannot remember the name of it, though. You sift through the countless items on the desk. It sounds like the music’s coming from a music box  
.  
You get yourself more worked up when you cannot find it. You groan in frustration when you look up though, to find it was sitting on the shelf above you all along. You grab it, being the tall 17 year old you are, and wind the box to the end of the song quickly, so you can get back to your job. Hopefully it’s a music box that needs manual resetting for playing the song again, and that it won’t go off at unsettling times like this. 

You smile as you put the box back in its original place, and settle back down into the chair. You check the time again. Dang, nearly 3AM. You’re doing well with this job! Right, back to the routine, you think. No noise can be heard from the kitchen. Very good. You’d like it to stay that way. What about the stage. Has the little chicken girl run off?  
You sigh happily when all 3 robots remain still in their normal places. This is really good, and you remind yourself that you were probably imagining things when you thought the robot was in the kitchen. Now that you think of it, you’ve not checked the storage room properly. You were probably going through the rooms too fast to notice there was one in the first place. 

The camera comes to life in your chosen room, and you are able to look around. The first thing you see, however, is not very settling. Extra masks hang from hooks on the wall. Suits that range from brand new, slightly damaged and completely trashed can be seen littering the floor and opposite walls. There is a dark object which you’ve noticed, but it doesn’t seem to move. So you agree with yourself that it’s probably just a darker and older suit for one of the robots. Most likely the bear. 

One other thing catches your attention. A golden bear suit is left discarded on the floor, slightly tattered and worn out. You start to wonder if the dark object was actually a broken robot, and not a suit. The eye gauges in the suit creep you out the most. It looks like the thing’s staring into your soul.  
But you should not ponder over this now. You should go back to checking other rooms. You yawn quietly as you scroll through the rooms. You wonder if you should even bother checking Pirate Cove again, because there’s literally nothing there but curtains and a sign. You shrug and check it anyway, just to be sure.

“Oh.. hello there..” you whisper cautiously. A pair of white robotic eyes stare at you through the camera, like they know that they’re being watched. You stare for a very long time. They do not move, nor do you. Ugh. What are you doing, man? You’re having a stupid stare-off competition with a robot! Stupid stupid stupid! 

You remind yourself that you should check pirate cove more often. Things are getting a little worrying around here. You glance at the closed doors and curse yourself for not opening them after you turned off the music box. You click the button and stare at it for a little. The colour of it is a pretty red. You like it. And then you stare up.  
Before you stands a 6 foot tall purple rabbit costumed robot. Its eyes can see right through you and your emotions, and it probably knows you’re flipping out internally. But those eyes look a lot different than the robots at Pirate Cove. The pupils are tiny and white, whilst the “colours” of the eyes are pure black.

You hold in your terrified screams and shut the door again. You did NOT just see that. You race over to the camera panel to find that the robots are still in the same place. Is there another robot which you should know about? You shiver and cuddle yourself for a little, waiting for all the bad thoughts to go away.  
Once you’ve finished collecting yourself, you take a deep breath and open the door again. Nothing there. The light flickers on and off as you poke your head out of the office. You’re absolutely fine! See, Nick? Nothing to worry about you stupid idiot. 

You sigh in relief and open up the other door, expecting something to be there. Thankfully, nothing is, and you keep the doors open. You check the time again. 4AM. Good. 2 more hours. You gotta keep this up, Nick. You need this money very badly if you want to please your mom.  
In fact, you are so determined that you decide to check Pirates Cove again. You groan as the eyes are no longer in their place, and have amazingly moved towards the side of your cameras vision line. You check out the owner of those eyes. 

Although you cannot see much, you can make out that the robot has a hook for its right hand, and some of the fur on its belly is missing. Probably torn by the hook caused by AI problems. The teeth are placed menacingly in the things mouth. They’re not even teeth. They’re fangs. You would not like to be inside that things definite death-grip any time soon. 

You cannot completely make out what animal this robot is dressed as, but by looking at the colour of the costume, you take a random guess that it may be related to a dog. Oh well, you guess you’ll never know.  
You shrug as you finish off the sandwich you had from before, and start tucking into a chocolate bar. Halfway through it though, you hear something smash. You think your chicken friend as found herself in the kitchen again. And you also think that the cooks will not be happy. You shrug and check the camera. Of course, nothing’s going to pop up, but you do know that the sound is a lot clearer when you switch to the kitchen. 

From what you can hear, chicken girl is not having the best day. You can hear slow footsteps getting closer to the camera, almost like the robot can smell you. You shake your head and laugh. But as soon as you start laughing, the robot decides she’s not playing games anymore. Oh dear. You hear the clanking of metal feet getting closer and closer to the camera. You think the robot may have heard you, regardless of how far away you are.  
Eventually, only static can be heard from the kitchen, and you assume the chicken has broken the camera completely. You go back to the main stage to find that miss chicken has actually gone. You have a gut feeling that the robot knows where you are. 

Instinctively, you shut both doors, just in time to see the chicken up close and personal through the window. It stares at you with such distaste, like you’re an unwanted house guest. You probably are. You flip it off and go back to looking at your camera. You have no time to mess around with a robot having a temper tantrum because it can’t get inside.  
You admit to yourself that you’re not the smartest for doing that, but you let it pass for now, because you couldn't help yourself. You ARE still a teenager, though. And flipping off a creepy robot isn’t the worst you’ve done.

You decide to check Pirate Cove one last time, making sure the dog robot thing is still there. Ah, yes. He is. That’s good. He’s not moved from the last time you checked, which was a while ago. But oh well, he’s been good to you. Finally, the bell goes off for 6AM. The chicken stomps off in a huff back to its original place. You watch it walk back up onto the stage and smile, whilst it waits for the kids to come and play. 

You turn off the camera and start writing down as much as you can about tonight. It’s been fun, yes. But you’ve damn well near had a heart attack because some stupid robots decided to mess with you. You hope that tomorrow will not be the same.  
After finishing the report about the night, you leave it on the desk and take your leave. Lights have turned on and staff members are starting to park their cars outside. You see your mom’s car and wave through the windows. She smiles and waves back after spotting you. 

For one last time from tonight, you turn and stare at the robots who remain motionless on the stage. They will soon be turning on, you think. You glance at the chicken for a bit, and you swear you notice it eyeing you like you’re its next prey. What a twist. You grin smugly at it and walk out.

Well. That certainly was interesting.


	2. Nick makes some new friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick makes a truce with Foxy and Bonnie, although Foxy is more into it than Bonnie. Hurray. Robot friendships!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the next chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> -KaiScout  
> http://kaiscout.tumblr.com/

You are a 17 year old boy named Nick and you are pretty sure there’s a robot out to get you. 

As you sit in the car on the way to the restaurant, you wonder why the robots are acting so weirdly, but more importantly why they’re active at night. You doubt the owner would let this happen, but you save all that banter for later.

Your mom said it was just you “imagining” things. But then again she didn’t see the terror you saw last night. You roll your eyes and stare out of the window. You hope the payment is going to be worth sitting in a stuffed office.  
When you mom pulls up into a parking space in front of the restaurant, you thank her and she wishes you good luck again, just to be on the safe side. You get out of the car and wave her goodbye as she pulls out from the space and back onto the silent roads.

You’re pretty sure if people saw you now, they’d tell you to stop frowning and put a smile on your face for the kids you’re probably about to walk into. But you don’t care what they think, so you plod grumpily into the building and stay close to the walls to avoid any little children who are silly enough to come back here.  
When you walk towards the employee door, a different staff member is guarding the entrance. She gives you a quizzical look when she spots you jogging towards her.  
“Hi, sir. May I help you?” she enquires. 

“Uh, I’m supposed to be the security guard for tonight until Friday.” You say sourly. She pulls out a bit of paper from her back pocket and scans it. As she reads, you look around for the other guy you saw last night.  
“Uh, what happened to the other guy that was guarding this door?” you ask quietly. The woman looks up at you with a blank face.  
“He was moved to another location for tonight.” She replies. 

“Okay, you’re Nick right?” she asks. You nod and glance at the robots performing on stage. It’s probably just you, but miss chicken seems to be acting a little more.. violent, tonight. As kids sing along to Freddy’s “favourite” song, the staff member kindly opens the door for you and you thank her for letting you in.

As you walk in, you embrace yourself for the smell that hits you in the face again. Surprisingly, it’s not as bad as last time. There’s still mould on the walls, and a failed attempt of cover-up from posters. But no pizza or fries litter the floor and corners. You raise an eyebrow and shrug. Maybe they really did read your notes you left. 

The office door is open as usual, and you jump inside instantly, grateful for having some quiet time to yourself before you settle in for the night.  
The camera is in its usual place, and nothing is out of the ordinary. The music box which scared you half to death last night is still on the shelf. You check it quickly to see if it’s been rewound to scare you again. Nope. Still at the end of the song. That’s good.

You grin happily and look at the desk. It’s been tidied up a little from when you left it at 6AM this morning. The only thing that’s missing is the notes you left. Of course they’re not here, the staff took them when you went back home. Duhh.  
You set your bag on the desk and open the zipper to make sure you have everything. Your food sits comfortably in a plastic box (thanks mom) and your phone is tucked away in a side pocket inside the bag. You made sure to have it fully charged and not on silent, just in case your mom wanted to check on you.

You doubt she will. She never does. You shrug and sit on the camera chair, waiting for the clock to strike 12AM. Surely the kids would of gone home by now. It’s too late for them to stay out here, even if their parents are around. You shiver at the thought of the robots trying to take away the little children in the restaurant.

Speaking of robots, you never got to see that dog one properly. Maybe he’ll come out fully, tonight. That should give you something to look forward to. You grin again. But then something hits you. What if the chicken girl told the dog guy to attack you?  
A cold sweat settles on your forehead as you consider all the possible things a killer robot could do to you, if programmed to do so, of course. You doubt these robots would hurt you, unless the boss has some sort of twisted mind.

You yelp when the phone rings behind you. You don’t bother standing up to answer it because you know it’ll go right to the automatic answer machine.  
“Hey kid! Welcome back! As usual, I’m glad you could make it here. Not many people make it this far, heh. Now, I may have forgotten something to tell you last night, which I’m sure it gave you a shock.”  
Huh? What could this guy be talking about?

“Now, let’s talk about those robots, shall we?”  
Oh.  
“Yes. They’ve been set to free-roam for the nights. As you may have seen on the camera, sometimes they move. I will give you the names of the robots, so you can help yourself when identifying them if any problems occur. The bear, as you may have guessed, is Freddy. He’s our prized possession in this restaurant, and you must look after him at all times and report if something’s wrong with him.”

Okay. Why would you wanna keep a creepy bear in your restaurant for starters?  
“The second is Bonnie the bunny. The third is Chica the chicken. And last but not least is Foxy the fox.”  
That’s a little obvious, you think.

“Sadly, Foxy is usually a shy one. So he rarely comes out unless he’s certain about it. That’s why he’s out of order as well. We think he may have damaged himself because of an AI malfunction, but we’re sure he still works. He should pop out on later nights, maybe to check on you. But most of the time, he’s just hiding.”  
That’s not right, you think. Yesterday he was out just fine. Except he rarely moved. He just stared at the camera awkwardly.. Eeugh. Creepy little bastards. 

“Well, that’s all you really need to know.. Oh! Wait! I advise that you use your door lights sometimes, when you cannot see the animatronics. Your camera has these blind spots which happen to be right outside your door. So if you cant find the little guys anywhere, they’re probably looking at you. If so, you may wanna shut your door. They have a tendency to pick up staff members and clothe them in mascot suits.. I mean that’s totally not going to happen to you. I’m just saying.”

You shake your head and ignore the rest of the call. This guy has no idea what he’s on about. But you will make sure you check the hallways more often, just in case.  
You pick up the camera screen as it flickers to life. Almost instantly, you check the stage, only to find that “Bonnie” has moved. You panic and search for him, then let out a sigh when you find him looking in your direction from the party room. You’re not entirely sure what he’s planning to do with a party hat, but nevertheless you keep an eye on him. 

You glance at the dark doorways next to you. They seem super creepy, and the one on your left emits and eerie glow from the hallway. The one on your right has a vent which lets out a terrible smell, but you’re used to it now. A lot of wires and cables seem to be around there, and you realize that’s why Chica won’t kill you instantly. The cables and stuff block her way, unless she’s certain she can get you. 

You make a mental note in your head that whenever you see Bonnie or Chica, you shut the doors instantly. Maybe they’re a little nicer than Freddy or Foxy, but you save that judgement for later. Speaking of Foxy, you’ve not checked Pirate Cove yet. As you switch through the rooms, something golden catches your eye. That’s odd, you think. Cameras like these don’t allow colour. You shrug and switch to Pirates Cove.

Ah. It seems he’s taken a liking to you tonight. He stares out from the curtains like the shy sea dog he is. His jaw is agape, like it’s been stuck that way for ages. The poor guy is missing out on the fun! You wish you could fix him. Maybe he’d spare you if you did. You mull the idea of tampering with the robots, but you decide not to, just in case someone is actually watching you from a different camera.

You stare at Foxy for a little longer, only to decide that it’s best you ignore him for a bit and check on the others. Bonnie is still inside the party room, but you can feel him eyeing you with every chance he gets.  
Chica is still up on the stage, which you’re glad about. But white pupils have taken over her eyes, and she stares at you coldly through the camera. Oooh she knows. She definitely knows. 

Suddenly, the screen blacks out and you yelp. Is the camera being ripped off again like the one in the kitchen?! That cold sweat from earlier comes back and you check your lights until the cameras come back on. When you flick back to the stage, Chica is nowhere to be found. Bonnie is STILL in the party room. Gosh, he loves you doesn’t he.  
Freddy has decided to take his role seriously this time, and is as still as a statue. Clattering can be heard from the kitchen. Maybe all Chica did last night was deactivate the camera in there. Yeah. Probably. She’s certainly a smart one, you think.

As quick as the clattering came, it stops. You flick to the next screen which happens to be the restrooms. And there she is. What a beauty. Her jaw is open, just like Foxys, although you’re sure hers isn’t jammed open. She stares at your camera again, like she knows exactly where you are. She probably does. You grin and stick your tongue out at her, but this only maddens her. The chicken’s eyes turn the deathly black colour which Bonnie kindly displayed last night, and her pupils stare right into your camera. 

You mock her a little more before switching over to the next rooms to check on the others. Before you make it to the next rooms, you hear a distant bang on the wall. It’s not very loud, but you know exactly what happened. You smirk smugly and check on Foxy. 

He’s still peeking out, almost as if he’s scared. But his eyebrows have moved, like he’s softening up to you. This is very strange. Maybe he was made to do that, like most dogs do. Whenever your pug see’s you upset, she jumps up on your lap and makes a gruff noise which pretty much tells you “Human, don’t be upset. I am here now. I will keep you safe. Yes.”. And you adore her for that.

But an AI? Why on earth would a robot like you? You groan and shake off the feeling. Before you get too attached to the robot, you check on Bonnie again. He’s finally moved.. A few fucking steps towards ANOTHER TABLE IN THE PARTY ROOM. What the hell does he think he’s doing? The room is dark and silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. You scan the party room to make sure that no one is around. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a party hat roll off the side of a table. 

Bonnie doesn’t seem pleased about this. His eyes turn black again in horror, and the camera flickers off for a short amount of time. When it does come back on, the party hat is back in its original place, and Bonnie has finally moved to a different room. 

You smile happily and slam the right door down as Chica stomps into view from the window. She is not a very happy chicken right now. Her eyes are still black, but you cannot see the pupils any longer. That’s how mad she is. She bangs on the window and her jaw scrapes against the glass. No marks are left behind when she stops having her tantrum.

So they have enough money to get indestructible glass, but not enough money to hold back some savage robots? That’s useless, you think. You glare at Chica through the window, and she glares back. But slowly, her pupils can be seen enlarging, and her mouth shuts. Welp, there’s that cold sweat again! You see her pupils move past your face and towards the left door. You groan and shut the other door, just in time to see Bonnie pop up from the corridor. His eyes are normal, and they don’t scare you now. 

You flip Chica off yet again, causing her to slam her arm against the window. This sends you into a laughing fit as you fall onto the ground rolling around on the floor. Chica does not find this funny, and she stomps away in a huff. When you regain control of your body and calm down, you check the time. 2AM, huh? Wow. It’s like last night all over again, except a little harder. You giggle and sit back down on your chair. 

Within a few minutes, Bonnie gets bored of taking Chica’s shift and walks away. You check the cameras to find that Bonnie has gone back to the party room again. That’s kinda cute, you think. Chica has gone back to the kitchen. Probably to get a knife. 

Freddy is still up on the stage, but it seems he’s smiling now. You remember that the party room is directly below the stage, and you let out a little “Awww...” when you realize that Freddy is watching over Bonnie. This is very cute indeed. It’s like a mother watching over their child as they play in the park.

You hum a little song and finish checking up on the two friends, before switching to Pirate Cove. As you switch, the clattering from the kitchen has stopped, and you’re pretty sure Chica is coming back to get you. But your eyes widen in shock when you find out that Foxy is no longer around his stage. The curtains are wide open. Oh shit.  
You flick to the hallway to see him running down quickly. Your eyes go wide in terror and you shout out “NO! FOXY, DON’T.” You can hear loud footsteps. He sounds very close by, but he’s slowed down. Maybe he heard you? The footsteps get louder and louder, and you whimper, glancing behind you to see that Chica has returned to the window.  
She has that look on her face which says “You’re getting it now, boy. Just you wait.” 

You shiver and watch the left door carefully. The footsteps come to a halt, and you can see a shadow creeping in through the bottom of the door. Gulping, you move closer to it, tempted to open the door and let the poor guy in.  
But as you move, a voice can be heard from the other side. It’s the same line, over and over again. “It’s me... yes, it’s me.. it’s me..” Why is he saying that? You turn around to look at Chica, but she’s not very happy. Apparently, Foxy was supposed to come and end you. But to your surprise, he’s had a change of heart, and he’s trying to tell you something instead. 

Chica’s eyes turn the usual death black colour and she stomps away yet again, probably to give Foxy what for. The whispering from the left door continues as you open the right. You have to figure out a way to get him to shush and go back home. Quickly, you look for your snacks which your mom packed again. She’s a sweetheart sometimes.  
As you pull out your food from your bag, the whispering becomes louder and frantic, like Foxy is urgent for a response. You grab your chocolate bar and knock on the door.  
“Look man. I don’t really know how to help you right now, but if I give you this food as a peace offering, will you go away and leave me for the rest of the night?” you ask confidently. The whispering stops immediately, like the robot is considering your offer. 

You smile and push the chocolate bar through the gap at the bottom of the door. A few seconds pass, and the bar is gone. You can hear the wrapper being torn to shreds, and a terrifying crunch of Foxy’s jaw as you come to understand that he was probably asking for help. When he finishes his little meal, a loud “It’s me!” rings in your ear, as footsteps bound away from you. 

You giggle and check your camera. Sure enough, he’s running back up the corridor to Pirates Cove. You are growing on this robot, and you don’t know why.  
4AM. It’s starting to get a little chilly as you eat your sausage roll. Both doors are open, and you turn on your radio to relax a little more. You grin at the thought of Chica trying to stab someone when she’s stuck in wire and cables, and you let out the occasional laugh. You decide to look around the office more. The poster you saw yesterday is still up, of course. You look at the mascots which are printed out together. Bonnie has a guitar of some sort. Freddy is holding a microphone. And Chica is holding a weird cupcake with eyes on it. 

That’s odd, you think. You’ve seen that exact cake in here somewhere. You glance at the computer and groan. That’s how they know where you are. The cupcake has the same eyes as the robots do. That’s the secret camera. A sudden angry feeling fills you up and you grab the cake. It’s not even a cake. It’s a metal creepy thing and you’re not going to get watched by some useless robots any longer. You tear its eyes out and throw them out of the right door and into the broken vent. The cupcake itself gets thrown out on the left and into a corner, where a pile of soggy newspapers are. 

You want to trash this whole room, but you know you’re better than that. You look back at the poster again, making sure that the eyes from there are not staring at you. Surely enough, they’re not, although you do find a small button on Freddy’s nose which you can push. A loud “Honk” emits from it, and you relax a bit more, knowing that the creator of this room had the dignity to make it seem friendly. 

When you finish your break, you check the time. 4:45AM. Phew. You can hold on until 6AM, you’re sure of it. You grin happily and settle back down in the camera chair, flicking through the rooms on the screen. Foxy is peeking out at you, but you know he’s going to hold his truce. You wink at him, and the camera flickers. A second later, it pops back on and he has gone into hiding. He knows. 

Next, you check the party room. Bonnie is there as usual, but he’s sitting on a chair at the table, messing with a party hat. You don’t think he’s noticed you watching, and you can hear him play a sad song from deep inside of his belly. There’s probably a microphone in there somewhere, projecting out that beautiful song. You recognise it. It’s the song that played automatically last night in the music box. 

You pity the poor guy and check the stage. Chica is there, holding a plate with pizza on it. Hmm, that’s odd. Her dark eyes stare at you from afar. A small, yet toothy grin has settled on her face, and you know that you’re in trouble. Freddy is not on the stage, and you shiver. Wasn’t he supposed to be the deadliest one? You gulp as you hear laughter coming towards you.

Suddenly, the power goes out. Oh no. You knew you should have opened the doors earlier when Chica was gone the first time. You calm yourself and sit still in your chair, waiting for Freddy to strike. His footsteps come closer and closer, and his laughter is quiet now, like he’s preparing something. 

Almost as if on cue, you jump and turn to face Freddy Fazbear, playing the same song Bonnie was playing. His eyes glow white and shiny, and you are drawn to them. But you force yourself to stay seated and watch. The screen flickers and makes a terrible static noise, but you can see out of your eye that Bonnie has risen from his seat, and he is staring in your direction with concern. You can hear the quiet whispers of Foxy, the words “It’s me..” going over and over in your head. He’s telling you something. 10 seconds of Freddy’s song has passed. You silently beg for it to be 6AM.  
The clock ticks away in time with the song. 

20 seconds have passed. Foxy’s whispers are no longer whispers. They are audible from the screen, and they are frantic. Bonnie has walked up to the camera and he is staring at you, like he wants you to live. That’s odd. Surely he hates you, along with Chica and Freddy?  
You let out a small sob, because you know this is the end. 

“I’m sorry..” You mutter quietly, not wanting to startle Freddy. The power goes out entirely afterwards, and you brace yourself for impact. 

A dark shadow looms above you, and you choke back a scream. 

“I’m so sorry..” you cry. The shadow gets closer.. and closer.. This is it.

“SHIT.” You yelp as the 6AM bell goes off.

The power flickers back on, and Freddy is nowhere to be seen. Were you imagining him coming towards you? You probably were. Stupid.  
The camera turns itself back on, and you can see that Freddy has rejoined his friends back on the stage. You allow yourself to cry for a moment, out of relief. You nearly died. Oh god. What are you going to tell your mom? Actually, you decide not to tell her anything. You need this money and you are going to make it through the week. 

Foxy is peeking at you through the curtain and you shoo him away, telling him to hide before staff enter. The screen flickers, and he has gone into hiding, like you told him to. He really is listening to you, isn’t he? You nod in success and pack your bag, leaving only one note.  
“Extra snacks, please!” 

Then, after a stressful and eventful night, you make your way out of the office, and into the car park where your mom awaits you.  
“How was it, Nick?” she asks, as you slide into the car. You smile and finish eating your food. 

“Eh, it was okay. The same as yesterday, actually. Nothing bad happened!” you exclaim, hoping that your mom cant see the sheer terror in your eyes. She takes your word and pulls out from the car park.  
“Oh, also..” you start. Your mom stays silent, waiting for the rest of what you have to say. “Do you have any sewing supplies? It’s kinda boring in that office and I wanna do stuff.”  
Your mom smiles. 

“I’ll see what I can find. But why on earth do you want to sew?” she asks.  
You shrug, a clear smile spreading across your face.

“There’s a friend of mine who’s coming to check on me tomorrow, but the stuff he wears is a little damaged, so y’know. I’m gonna fix him up, if that’s okay with you.”


	3. I'm not creative with titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Nick fixes up Foxy  
> -Bonnie joins the safety team  
> -Nick flips off Chica yet again  
> -Freddy gets pissed  
> -Nick decides he wants to learn Morse  
> -Nick is a total dick to Chica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry that you've all had to wait this long for the next chapter.  
> The reason why it's really delayed is because I've gone back to school now and the stress is almost unbearable.   
> But thankfully I've had nothing to do today whilst waiting for my girlfriend to come back home, so I finished the third chapter off which was like, gaining dust in my save files.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!
> 
> -KaiScout  
> http://kaiscout.tumblr.com/

You decide to walk to the Pizzaria today, in order to avoid more embarrassing lady-like convocations with your mother again. She kept asking you these weird questions and some got a little too personal for your liking. You wish she would stop doing that.

Your bag is full to the brim with all the supplies you need in order to fix up Foxy, although you’re pretty sure it’s going to take a while to get him looking brand new again. You also packed your lunch yourself, just in case Bonnie wanted a little more than a single chocolate bar.

If this was going all according to plan, your idea is to befriend Bonnie and Foxy completely and have them protect you from Freddy and Chica. Although last night you still think Freddy was sort of a father towards Chica and Bonnie. You groan and step into the restaurant premises. It never ceases to creep you out once you walk in.

The staff member from yesterday is still in the same spot. You scratch your head in confusion, remembering that she said something about certain rotors? Maybe the other guy got in trouble with the manager by telling the story? You shake your head in dismissal and walk towards the staff member. She welcomes you with a warm and apologetic smile as a group of kids run past you out of nowhere.

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica are singing and dancing as usual. Tonight they have a different song on for a change, and you allow your mind to wander off as you listen to it. Gosh, it sure does bring back a few childhood memories. You remember this song as well, but you shrug as you enjoy listening to it more rather than thinking about it.

As the staff member opens the door, she looks rather worried, like you’re some sort of psycho trying to suicide bomb a building. You ponder for a little, wondering where the stench went from two nights ago. It’s died down completely..

Oh well, it’s not like you’re complaining about it or anything, heh. You walk down the corridor with ease as no mouldy pizza, fries or wet newspapers litter the floor anymore. The sounds from the party room drift away and it comes to your attention that once you step into the office, the cupcake is back in its place again. You growl in displeasure and throw it far into the corridor, so the robots have no idea where you are before everyone goes for the night.

A shriek can be heard from outside the office door and you jump a little. A small child no older than 10 has popped her head through the door. 

“Hi mister!” she squeals. You stare at her a little and groan.

“Who let you in, missy?” you ask mockingly. She huffs and gives you a cold stare.

“Nobody! The door was open so and I thought I heard footsteps, and it was you!” she replied.

You move a hand to your face and hold out the other.

“Look dude, you’re not supposed to be in here. Take my hand and we’ll go back to the party room so you can spend more time with Bonnie and Chica.” You offer. She huffs again and firmly grips your hand. As you walk down the corridor, she bends to pick up the discarded cupcake which you threw away and laughs at it.

“Look mister, this cupcake has the same eyes as Freddy!” she squeals happily. You roll your eyes and grunt in response. That’s why Freddy moves last, you think. He has to be certain that you’re not watching him so he can move around more quickly. And when you start to panic, which he can see, he strikes.  You do not try to remove the cupcake from the little girl’s hand because you know that it won’t appear on the computer anymore. You grin with satisfaction and lead the girl outside into the party room.

“Mister, come and look at Bonnie with me!” she squeals again. You hesitantly oblige and go to sit in front of Bonnie. Freddy and Chica are not bothered about you yet, but Bonnie has clearly noticed you, and he has stopped singing. Of course, no one seems to notice because they’re all too busy having fun. But Bonnie stares at you long and hard, like he’s wondering if he should kill you now or wait for later. The girl sits beside you and claps her hands in an off-beat rhythm, laughing and giggling.

You force a smile, hoping Bonnie will move his attention away from you. You sing along with the girl, despite not knowing the words to the song, and Bonnie starts to sing as well. You feel happy. You feel like you’ve gained a friend; someone who will look after you when you need the help.

After all the partying, you wave goodbye to the little girl and head to the office. The warmth pulses through the room and you feel comfortable, like you should do! As you settle into the camera chair, the bell strikes midnight and you are now all alone with 4 deadly robots.

You check the camera quickly, in hopes of finding Foxy peeking out, but he is already gone and running down the hallway. You unzip your bag skilfully and throw out a bunch of snacks which you’d snuck from your kitchen (you’re sure your mom won’t mind), then quickly shut the door.

The footsteps get louder and louder, until they come to a halt outside your door. You assume Foxy has bent over to pick up the food, because you can hear loud echo-y creaks from where his metal structure is rusty and stiff. Gears can be heard whirling from the top half of the door, and that tells you that Foxy is probably stuffed with an older Endoskeleton. Poor guy.

He knocks on the door quietly, as if asking to come in. You hesitate, then open the door. The fox looms above you, but you’re just a little shorter than him. You move out of the way to let him in, but he shakes his head and points towards your camera. Is he trying to show you something?

“It’s me..” he whispers. You nod, telling him you understand but secretly you don’t. You show him the camera and it seems he has trouble tapping through the rooms. You help him by pushing the room he wants to go in. It’s the party room. Bonnie is sitting alone, and slow clicks and creaks can be heard. Your face shows pity, and Foxy tries to click back to Bonnie. You think you know this type of language.

Maybe it’s morse? You know the robots cannot actually speak, and the music is programmed into them to make it seems like they sing whilst on stage. You shrug and pat the fox’s back trying to comfort him. His clicks and beeps are louder and more frustrated. Soon, Foxy becomes tired and slumps to the floor with a bang. You know he’s upset, and you know exactly how to cheer him up.

“F-foxy, turn around please.” You stutter. He fixes his gaze towards you and his pupils shrink. You flinch because you think you’re going to get attacked. After a moments silence, he turns around and leans forward. A single click pops out of his system. Maybe he’s asking you why?

“I’m just going to turn you off for a bit, so I can fix your coat and some of the gears in your head.” You reply awkwardly.

“It’s me.” He says simply. You take that as a sign to go on ahead and do your work. Clattering can be heard from the camera, alerting you that Chica is moving through the kitchen. Quickly, you shut the door, not bothered about wasting power. You get to work on Foxy, taking his back off and fiddling with the switches to see which one turns him off. Eventually the power shuts down in his body, and the heavy metal slams into your legs. You wince and lean him against the wall.

Quickly, you glance outside the corridor, making sure that no one else is around to see you. When you know the coast is clear, you carefully take off Foxy’s torso. The build is heavy, and you’re sure it’s not been tended to for a while. You brush off rotten metal from the inside and give it a quick spray to make sure the fur on the inside stays put instead of falling off.

You stand up and pull your bag off the table to look through the sewing equipment which your mom gave you. You also bought a few extra tools from a craft shop just in case. Once you’re ready, you sit back down and examine the front of the robot’s torso. There is a jagged scar down the side, and a single hole down the lower half of his stomach. You pick a coloured thread which seems to match his fur colour and start sewing the “scars” back up. You admit you’re not the best craftsman, but you need to repay Foxy for sparing your life just like that.

You work on his upper half for a good half an hour before you’re satisfied with the outcome. Quickly, you put your work back on the endoskeleton and check the lower half. Not much is to be fixed there, so you leave that alone. Now you pop off the poor guys head mask. The endoskeleton skull is creepy enough, and you shudder at the sight of it. But you ignore the fact that there is a dead robot sitting inside of your office and you try to fix Foxy’s jaw.

It seems one of the hinges on the mask has gone missing, and it’s a good thing that you brought along some cardboard with you to produce a makeshift hinge. Hopefully it’ll last longer than you think it will. You pop a cardboard tube into the slot where the metal hinge should have been, and pop the mask on yourself. It’s not very comfortable, but the jaw works perfectly. You glance at the endoskeleton again, making sure that it will work on it, not just you. When you put the mask back on, the bars that help Foxy move his jaw around fit nice and snug inside the makeshift hinge and metal hinge. You smile and clap your hands in success.

A laugh rings out in the office, and it sends chills down your spine. Freddy is on the move it seems. You quickly check the camera to find that Freddy has made his way down to the party room, and Bonnie is trying very hard to stop him. Clicks and beeps ring in the air as a heated conversation takes way. Both figures are standing very still, and the only things that move are their jaws and their eyes.

You grunt and look outside the closed door window. Chica is nowhere to be seen, but the rattling has ceased. You need to hurry up and activate Foxy before the chicken lady makes her way to your office. You remember she gets quite angry if she sees Foxy sucking up to you when he’s supposed to be killing you.

After you zip up Foxy’s suit and turn him on again, the beeps and clicks are much clearer, and he seems pretty happy to be able to move his jaw around. But you can’t celebrate for too long before Chica finally appears at your door. She bangs on the window in frustration and her eyes turn pitch black as usual. An ear-splitting screech rings through the building and you know that Foxy’s really fucked it up now. Foxy’s eyes dart towards the window and he too starts making his eyes turn black. It’s another creepy stare-off again, but this time you’re glad no one’s trying to do it with you.

You check the camera as a heated argument begins to unfold from both Chica and Foxy. Their beeps and clicks are furious, whilst Chica bangs on the window and Foxy screeches “IT’S ME.” You groan when you find that Bonnie has now started moving towards the office. His silhouette is still as he slowly makes his way down the corridor.

“Foxy, don’t pay attention to Chica for a bit. Pay attention to the other robot who’s literally right outside my door.” You say glumly. Foxy’s head snaps backwards and you cringe when you hear the sound of metal on metal. He stomps towards the door, still continuing to beep and click. But he gives up when the cheery little party room tune comes on. You notice Foxy glance at you, then back outside of the office. Chica still isn’t finished with the window as she pounds against it with all of her might.

“ALAS, YOU CANNOT BREAK THIS GLASS.” You cry. She looks offended by your mockery, and now she’s really going at it. Every smack on the glass makes the door shudder, and you’re afraid that it’ll pop up if she keeps going on like this. Suddenly, a cold chill settles on your back. You turn around slowly and yelp as Bonnie stares at you with cold black eyes.

You think you’re done for, but the music box tune plays again as his eyes go back to normal and he pulls you into a big hug.

“Hi! I’m Bonnie Bunny!” he apparently says. You remember that it’s not actually him speaking; it’s just the music storage inside of his AI. He seems friendly enough to trust, and you’re glad you became temporary friends with him. Foxy doesn’t seem too pleased but you try to assure him that all the friendship will go around.

You grin and turn around to mock Chica again, but now she stands there, jaw agape. She can’t believe what she’s seeing. A slow and quiet beep repeats itself every two seconds, and you feel kind of bad. Bonnie is offended by this apparently, and he glares at the camera screen. You hand it to him, but again you find out that he too has some difficulty switching through the rooms. You lend him a hand and tap the room he wishes to see. Ah.

The restrooms. Freddy has found a liking to the girls toilets, and he watches the camera intensely. You laugh nervously and wave at him through the camera. He’s not noticed, and he’s more concentrated on staring at you instead of waving back. Thank god you didn’t take the cupcake away from the girl, and thank god that the robots can’t get outside of the facility. You wipe your brow and sit in the camera chair awkwardly. After a few minutes of silence, Bonnie has interested himself in the contents of your bag and Foxy is trying to copy your sitting pose by sitting on the comfier chair opposite you.

You admit this is quite fun. You’re being guarded by two unexpected friends who refuse to leave this room, even after a lot of “Get out; Freddy will hurt you if you don’t leave!” complains. The two robots don’t seem to care. It’s like the rebellious teenager stage which everyone has. It’s also like they have a grunge against Freddy as well. Soon after, Bonnie gets bored of your bag and tries to have an interesting conversation with Foxy. The beeps and clicks are short and snappy, and now you’re very sure that this is in fact morsecode. You remind yourself to learn it for tomorrow night so you can tell what they’re saying. Slowly but surely, the time passes on and you end up singing all of Bonnie’s tunes which are stored on his AI chip. You think Foxy has some tunes as well, but you don’t press on about it. You’re sure that when he’s comfortable, he’ll do his own thing. You yawn quietly and check the time.

4:48 AM huh. Wow. This has been a pretty eventful night. You’re surprised you didn’t get a phone call from the owner, but it doesn’t bother you much. You’re very sure that Chica hasn’t moved from her space, but you look outside into the right hallway just in case. From afar, you can see her staring at you coldly. She’s a very silent mover when she’s pissed, it seems.  You flip her off as usual – it’s almost like a daily routine now – and swiftly move back inside the office before she mows you down.

Very quietly, you can hear faint laughter. It sounds very familiar to you and you groan awkwardly. Freddy’s on the move again, and now the animatronics facing you have picked up on it as well. Their speech becomes more rapid and the morse is much louder and hard to listen to. It’s almost annoying, but you know you’re going to have to deal with it and respect their company, because you probably would of died by now without their protection.

Bonnie walks out of the office in a hurry to try and track down Freddy, whilst Foxy stays by your side and looks through the doors every now and then. You admit, you’ve got quite a friendship going on with those two robots. And you’re not afraid to admit that you’d certainly call them your pals.

If only you could understand what they were saying earlier. You shrug and keep an eye on the time. Once it strikes 6am, you’re leaving the rest of the food you have for the two animatronics who are kindly looking after you and you’re hauling your ass out of here. Foxy taps your shoulder gently and you swing your head over to face him. He doesn’t look very pleased and he whispers “It’s me,” gently.

You’re not entirely sure what to make of that, but he helps you out by pressing the door button on the right side. You check the camera which shows you the right hallway, and a dark shadow looms in it. White beady eyes stare at you from the screen and you gulp. This isn’t fun.

You know damn well that that’s Freddy outside. The camera screen turns into static and you turn around to see Freddy glaring at not you, but Foxy, through the window. He does not speak. He does not move. Guess what it is, folks. That’s right; another stare off competition.

Bonnie returns shortly after, his eyes droopy and fuzzy. He pulls you into another big hug, just like when he saw you earlier. You squeal as his grip crushes your insides a little. But he understands and he moves away and his eyes go wide and soppy, like he’s apologizing. These things are very intelligent and they seem to learn and react the same way a human being does... No wonder it’s called an Artificial Intelligence.

After what seems like ages, the clock strikes 6 and you start unpacking all of your snacks for Foxy and Bonnie. You divide it all up so they both get a fair share, and you thank them quickly for the support as you walk outside into the left hallway. The air seems to have warmed up, and you are grateful for that because you didn’t bring anything warm. Oh well. At least you get to go home now and have a decent sleep.

Today was hectic, you think. As Bonnie, Freddy and Chica move back into their places, you glance awkwardly at them. They all seem unsettled and you’re pretty sure that Freddy is fuming with rage, although he doesn’t show it. You notice a little chocolate wrapper on Bonnie’s jaw, and you poke your cheek to show him. He glances down and flicks it off before standing as still as a statue.

You grin and walk outside into the carpark. Your mom is waiting, and she gives you a warm smile.

“Hey!” she starts, totally oblivious as to where the sewing materials and tools went. “So how was your night-shift today, honey?” You open the door through the open window and slump down into the passenger seat.

“It was tiring, that’s for sure. But right now I’d rather not talk about it.” You reply solemnly. She gives you a worried look but you assure her that everything is totally fine, and that you’re just tired and in need of sleep.

So you head off back home, and wait in anticipation for tomorrow night. Because now, the party has officially started.  


	4. Ding dong goes the clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a lovely nightmare about his best bud getting mauled to pieces by Chica and co.

You walk to the Pizzaria in a haste today, because you want to get the rest of these nights over and done with. You only have a few more days to go and you just want some peace and quiet after that. After all, this whole week has been a nightmare, and you’ve been tossing and turning in your sleep for quite some time now. You made sure to learn morse code in order to understand what Foxy and Bonnie were saying. You are still a little rusty on it, but you don’t mind. And you’re sure the other animatronics won’t mind either.

When you turn the corner, the Pizzaria looms above you and a cold sweat settles on your back, just like the first time you came here. You shrug the feeling off and knock on the door. The female employee from yesterday gives you a welcoming smile and lets you in. You thank her and look around.  
It seems you got here a bit late, since no children are around and you didn’t see a lot of cars in the parking lot just now before you walked in. Pizza is left over from what seems like hardcore partying. There are tomato sauce stains on the wall, which doesn’t look appetizing at all. Regardless, you shouldn’t be worrying about this right now. Although.. some of the cleaners don’t look too happy about it..

You walk over to one and ask if they need any help. They say they are thankful for your offer but they turn you down and tell you to get to the office so you can hear the phone call.  
You smile and turn towards the Employees Only door, but something dark catches your sight from the corner of your eyes. Freddy is glaring at you with all the hatred in the world. No one else seems to of noticed. You gulp and glance at Bonnie. Even though he has no expression masked on his face, you know his insides are whirling with fear.   
Chica does not have an expression either, but you feel like she and Freddy are going to gang up on Bonnie as soon as the lights are turned off.

You groan and ignore it. Whatever problem Freddy and Chica have against you, you know damn well that this is pretty much a warzone now. In fact, this whole Pizzaria is now a minefield. One wrong step and you’ll get ripped to shreds by those dauntingly sharp endoskeleton teeth.  
You rush towards the corridor and down the hallway. The office door is open ajar and you whizz in just in time to hear the recorded message. You sit down and put your bag on the floor beside you, which is filled with little treats and candy and whatnot for when Bonnie and Foxy come to your door. It’s like Halloween all over again, you think to yourself.  
Once the answer machine plays, you listen to it quietly and watch as the Pizzaria lights dim and the last of the employees finish cleaning. 

“Hello? Hi hello! So, this is your fourth night, huh? Guess this is pretty exciting for you, I hope! Now listen uh, tonight I need you to do something for me. The storeroom at the back needs checking. Some of the employees have been saying that strange noises can be heard in there when they walk past. But whenever they go inside, everything is quiet, so it makes them nervous and unsettled. Understandable, really. I think I’d feel a little jittery if I heard some noise in a quiet part of my home. And no doubt I’d go and check..”  
He pauses for a bit, as if considering what to say next.

“I uh.. never got to see what was in that room. The camera was broken at the time. And no matter how much I complained about it to get it fixed, the engineers never did fix it. Such a shame really. But yeah, if you could just check the room from time to time, that would be great..”  
Another pause. Suddenly, you can hear banging. You lift your head up in shock, only to find that both of your doors are still open, so nothing would be banging on your door. You realize that the noise is still coming through the phone. You lean in closer and you can hear a lot of angry clicking noises.

Although you do not recognize some of it, you understand that there were animatronics at that poor guys door. You can hear some words being repeated though. “Let” and “in”. You assume that they’re trying to say “Let us in” or something along the lines of that.  
The phone guy tries to carry on, but he seems to be having difficulty.

“P-please whatever you do, just be safe okay? I don’t want to get fired because I was the cause of someone’s future.. Future dea-..”   
He is cut off by the sound of a music box, which doesn’t seem to be too far away.   
“Oh no..” he says. 

The message starts to glitch out and make white noise. At the end of all of it, a faint scream can be heard, along with an Animatronic screech. You turn off the message and crawl up into a ball on your chair. You decide you would rather not look in the backroom tonight. Something doesn’t seem right at all.   
As if on cue, the camera screen flickers to life and instantly it goes fuzzy. You groan as Bonnie walks into the office with a big grin on your face.

“I’m Bonnie Bunny!” he says happily. You nod enthusiastically to tell him you understand. Not long after, Foxy rams himself into the room. It’s a tight squeeze but you’re sure you’ll be fine. He starts to speak in morse code and you listen in carefully.  
“He be coming ____ us, ____. We better ____ ourselves out of trouble tonight, or else he gonna ____.” 

You wince at how difficult it is to understand all of this. Instead of trying to figure it out yourself, you slowly interrupt Foxy.  
“So you’re saying Freddy will come and hurt us if we’re not careful, yes?” you ask cautiously. Foxy nods slowly and carries on. Whilst he speaks, Bonnie seems to be a lot slower with moving, almost like the bad news has affected him physically. You feel sorry for them both, even though they’re just robots.   
When Foxy is finished, Bonnie turns towards you and stares. You glance around nervously and ask what’s up.

He hesitates, but then asks,   
“Why did you fix ____?” ...Why did you fix Foxy.  
You shrug and explain that you felt bad for him, and that you wanted to give him a better suit because it looked so ruined and tattered. You also didn’t find it fair how he was the only animatronic to have a bad suit, so you evened everything out and now it’s all fine.  
Bonnie shook his head in disapproval and made a slow clicking noise. It wasn’t morse. It was probably just him making silly noises in robot language. 

An hour has passed when you check the clock. Chica has moved into the bathrooms and Freddy stares at you with pure anger and hatred. His hands are balled into fists, and you know he means business. But he can’t move, because he knows you’re staring. He wants to let you know as much as you can that he hates you, inside and out. But you don’t care. You stick your tongue out at him, though. 

Shortly after, a clattering can be heard in the kitchen. You make sure Bonnie and Foxy are alert whilst you flick through the cameras. You told the two friendly animatronics that they could look through your bag and pick out any food they wanted, as long as they put the packaging back in your bag so the cleaners didn’t have to pick everything up in the morning.

You know they understood because now whenever they pick up a hard candy, they gently remove the wrapper and place it inside so it looks like a beautifully made bird nest. You grin and understand that these two are trying their best to be on your good side, because they want to be your friends. And you want to be their friends too, even though something pings at the back of your head like a warning. 

Regardless of what your mind is trying to tell you, you ignore it and carry on flicking through the cameras. 30 minutes pass and Freddy has now taken refuge in the girls toilets, and Chica is on her way down to your office. You wonder if she has come to apologize for slamming the windows and become friends with you, but you think it’s highly unlikely.   
Foxy taps your shoulder quickly and motions outside. He then tells you in morse that he wants to show you something from Pirates Cove and he would like to go and get it if it’s okay with you.

You nod and smile warmly at him. He shows a toothy smile and runs. The clanking of his feet get distant and further away as the seconds tick on. Bonnie has now resorted to playing a little whistled tune which he recorded when a cleaner was wiping the stage down. It sounds fuzzy and it clearly has  
a bad quality. But you don’t mind. At least it’s something to put you off the terrors of the creepy bear who has a thing for the girls toilets.   
As it finishes, you hear a quiet giggling to the right of you. You shut the door instinctively and glance at the window. Chica has a clear smirk slapped on her face, and she knows that you know that Freddy isn’t taking any of your shit tonight. You roll your eyes and let Bonnie tend to her. They have yet another heated argument and you groan, wishing for this night to be over so you can just go home and have some sleep.

Another hour has passed. Bonnie and Chica are still fighting. Foxy has not yet returned from his trip to Pirates Cove, nor can you see him from the camera, and Freddy is still in the toilets. Man, tonight is taking forever. You notice Bonnie now speaks a lot quicker when in distress or angry, like a professional lecturer trying to get his point across. But you don’t see any signs of Chica giving up on this debate so easily. You cannot understand a word that they are saying, because they’re speaking so quickly. It makes you feel dizzy, and you try to ignore it.   
After a while, Chica can take the arguing no longer, and she begins pounding on the glass window. You grin smugly at her when the glass repulses her stupid furry hand. This agitates her even more. She starts using both hands, whilst they are curled up into big fists. Metal scrapes against the window and it makes the noise that chalk does when it goes against the chalk board.   
You cover your ears and groan. You feel like the noise would mess up your amazing pink t-shirt. It’s the best shirt you’ve ever had...

Ugh. When will this noise stop, you think to yourself angrily, fed up with all of Chica’s temper tantrums. With each punch, the force is stronger against the window. At first, you are pretty sure that the glass will not break. But that thought gets sucked into the air as a fine, thin crack appears in the middle of it.   
You take a moment to realize what’s going, and you scream at Bonnie to get him to move behind you. You leap in front of him, letting the camera screen slide to the floor with a thud. With one final punch, Chica shatters the window with her fist and jumps in. You close your eyes tightly and wait for her to beat you up.

You wait a bit longer.

And a little longer.

...

And a little longer.

No impact comes. Nothing hurts. You’ve not been touched. Is it over..? Are you.. dead?

You open your eyes slowly to find that a sea of orange and red fur covers your eyes. Your eyes go wide with horror. A loud CLANG can be heard vibrating and echoing around the room. Foxy had moved in front of you as quick as lightning to take the hit. His arms are spread out in front of you, as if to hide you from Chica.   
Tears prick your eyes and you hold Foxy up right. Chica is in a pure rage, and she is taking every single hit she can, not giving a care in the world as to who she hits. Either way, she would be hurting someone who she hates. 

Foxys torso makes it hard for Chica to penetrate it and get to his endoskeleton. You’re very glad that you fixed him up yesterday, or else he’d be scrap metal right now.   
Soon, Chicas punches become slow and sloppy. She’s getting weaker and weaker. A robot can only throw a hit for so long before it runs out of juice. Bonnie takes this as an advantage and steps in front of Foxy. Now you have two animatronics protecting your little soul. You bless them both in your head and turn Foxy around to make sure he’s okay.  
A light in his right is busted - his eye remains black with a white pupil. His other eye his fine. Barely any damage can be seen on his torso, and you wipe your brow with relief. But steam is gushing out of his eye and you get worried. He hurries you out of the door and runs down the hallway with you. When you don’t move, he screams “IT’S ME” at you. You panic and run down with him. He leads you quickly into Pirates Cove and hides you behind the curtain.

“Stay here.” He says in morse. You nod and curl up in a ball. Suddenly, your stomach growls and you slap your forehead. You forgot to bring your bag with you. Now Chica might take it. As if Foxy heard you, he throws your bag through the curtain and it hits your face roughly. At least there’s not so much candy in it now; only wrappers. But now it won’t be so neat inside.. Oh well. You’re still thankful that he gave you your bag. 

You wait a good hour before you start to get fidgety. A clock ticks in your head as you count how long you’ve got left in this hellish nightmare of a restaurant. Your mind flickers constantly, trying to take you back to when you last saw the clock in the office. You remember glancing at it, but you cant remember the exact time. Your instincts kick in and you decide to risk a peek out of the curtains, as you are determined to look for a clock or something that can tell you the time.  
A dull glow can be seen from a distance. You’re not sure what it is, but it looks rather menacing to you. After a few seconds, the glow turns brighter, as if its seen you looking at it.. And it advances. You break into a cold sweat and hide quickly behind the curtains. Footsteps thud on the floor and you try very hard not to call out for help. As the footsteps get louder, you squeeze your eyes shut, bracing for whatever monstrosity you have to face. 

You hear the curtains being drawn open, and a quiet click can be heard. 

“Nick.” 

You open your eyes and gaze up at Bonnie. His face is mangled, but he can still speak. Tears start welling up in your eyes as you stand up to comfort the destroyed robot, but he pushes you back and tells you to sit down again. You try to protest, telling him that he’s not fit to keep on working and that he may break if he’s not careful. But all he does in return is stare at you.

“It’s over.” He says quietly. His only working eye shows no emotion. As Bonnie looms above you, you can hear a faint low-toned giggle. You snap up to attention, looking around in panic. The giggling gets closer and you’re not sure you can take any more of this. You feel like you’re going insane. Lights dance in your eyes as you start to get weary. Bonnie fades away into the distance and becomes a more menacing-looking creature. You’re not even sure how to describe it. You cant. It scares you that much.   
In Bonnies place sits a lifeless and limp Freddy Fazbear costume. Except this has nothing in it. It’s completely still and it giggles at you loudly. You touch it out of curiosity. Then the pain hits you.

As you jolt awake in the office, you hear a loud ding in your ears. It’s 7AM.   
“What?! I OVERSLEPT?!” you scream. Your mother has probably been waiting outside for ages! You pack up your stuff and run out of the office, hoping that your mother is still in the car park waiting for you. You run into the party room and glance at the stage. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica are still intact. You feel a warm sigh of relief leave your mouth as you tell yourself that it was all just a nightmare.

When you walk outside into the car park, your mother is not happy one bit. She glares at you with such a stare that you think she’d be a great animatronic. She’s got the temper for it, too! You clamber into the car and apologize immediately.   
“I waited one hour for you, boy!” she complains. “What on earth were you doing?”  
“Oh, something was up with the animatronics inside, so I had to fix them up a little.” You reply, bitterly.   
Your mother shakes her head and starts the car. As you drive out of the car park, you glance back at the restaurant. 

You just hope tomorrow won’t be as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that you guys waited this long for an update. I've been seriously stressed out over school and I just never found the motivation to carry on. But finally, the long wait is over.   
> I was kinda half-assed at the end, my apologies. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -KaiScout  
> http://kaiscout.tumblr.com/


End file.
